


What if Janie not Jim?

by LadyoftheNight



Series: Jane T. Kirk's Enterprise [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheNight/pseuds/LadyoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Tiberia Kirk was born on January 4, 2233, the day her father died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Janie not Jim?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Jane Tiberia Kirk was born on January 4, 2233, the day her father died.  
“What are we gonna call her?”  
“We could name her after your mother.”  
“Tiberia? You kidding me? No, that’s the worst. Let’s name her after your mom. Let’s call her Janie.”  
“Janie. Okay, Janie it is.”  
“Sweetheart, can you hear me?”  
“I hear you.”  
“I love you so much. I love you…”

When her mother remarried, she knew it wouldn’t be a good thing. However, at first, her new stepfather seemed nice enough. Soon though, he became verbally abusive to Jane, and her mother was never around to support her. She did every little chore he gave her: she was terrified of him.  
At the age of ten, she just stopped. She couldn’t take the man any more. Something snapped within her while she was washing his antique car.  
It was too easy to find the keys and step on the gas pedal of the flaming red hotrod.  
For the first time in her very young life, Jane felt alive. The feeling of the wind blowing over the convertible as it reached top speeds was incomparable. It was just extra when a cop started after her and she accidently sent the car off a cliff. She did feel sorry about that, she was quite fond of the beautiful vehicle.  
Her stepfather left her in juvenile prison for two days before he finally picked her up. Nothing in the way he moved betrayed how awful he really was. The car ride home was the most silent and fearful trip of Jane’s entire life.  
When they did arrive home, he decided she was old enough to know what real pain was.  
Until she was eighteen, Jane spent most of her time out of the house, and half of that time in and out of prison. Her grades were all failing in school, but her teachers knew she was a genius. However, the more they pushed her, the more she resented them and skipped class.  
At eighteen, she knew she had to be a little more careful with where she was going with her life, or at least slow down on her blatant illegal actions.  
Another thing she picked up at eighteen were classes on self-defense. Once she believed she was ready, during one of her stepfather’s rages, she fought back. He learned to be more careful around her.  
At nineteen, she moved out and picked up drinking to try to get rid of the lingering nightmares of her childhood. It never worked, and the only time the memories were truly gone were the times she’d slipped far enough into alcohol.  
For the next three years, she was still in and out of jail, and had absolutely nothing to do with her life other than go to a bar, which she did an awful lot.  
One night at a bar, she was already halfway on her way to being drunk when she spotted a very attractive Starfleet cadet who just so happened to be ordering more drinks than even Jane could handle. The flirting didn’t go too well, since the fine cadet was very clearly not interested, and a couple of the beefier cadets came over to check on her.  
Next thing Jane knew, she was slamming her fist into the face of the man she’d dubbed ‘Cupcake’ a moment earlier.  
After that, she woke up to a very, very loud whistle. She found herself lying across a table, blood trickling out of her nose, which wasn’t actually a first.  
The conversation with Captain Pike didn’t go too well, since she told him she loved being the only genius with a very bad record with the authorities around, which she didn’t. But something in what he said about how great her father really was, and his urging to go into Starfleet managed to get through her drunken stupor.  
The next morning, it was priceless to see Pike’s face when she pulled up to the shuttle on her motorcycle, which she promptly gave to a worker. She didn’t plan on coming back to Iowa anytime soon.  
Three years was the time period she gave him, and Jane was pretty sure that’s all she needed.  
Uhura, the cadet from the bar, gave Jane an eye roll, which she viewed as a good thing. It was better than ignoring her, at least.  
And then the obviously drunk man stumbled in. Her first thought was Crap he’s fine the second was And he can hold his drinks. Bones was exactly the guy to become her best friend, and though she was pretty sure he never noticed, her first real crush.  
The two studied together, but that usually just consisted of Jane playing with something Bones had in his room while he read aloud and tried to get her to study. They also went to bars, but she found she didn’t need so much alcohol to keep her mind off of things anymore.  
She flirted a lot, and even got a few dates, but never with the one she wanted them to be with, but she didn’t mind, since they were pretty much always around each other.  
When she hit the three-year mark, she knew she had to do something to keep her promise to Pike, but what? Naturally she went for the unwinnable test.  
Two times to figure it out.  
The third to beat it, and beat it she did, with some slight tampering, of course.  
And then she got called up in front of assembly for being a genius, which is why she thought she was there in the first place. The look Bones was giving her was sort of a ‘you deserve this’ mixed with a ‘this is hilarious’ and a ‘sorry’ look.  
The pointy-eared bastard just had to jump in and ruin it just because he was upset she beat his test. What an idiot. Sure, he was almost as sexy as Bones, but he was not nearly as anything else as Bones.  
And then, to top off the day, she was grounded while her best friend got to go be a hero, like she knew he would be someday. She’d just thought she’d be with him when it happened.  
But Bones was just so awesome, getting her onto the ship, even though his idea was a bad one. She’d have done something much more creative, and something that didn’t involve getting hypoed over and over.  
Lightning storm in space.  
She bolted awake, knowing she had to warn someone, and fast. The gigantic hands were just a nuisance, she had to go save some lives.  
Uhura was luckily easy to find, and even understood what she was saying, even though someone clearly was having too much fun with his medical equipment.  
Thank god the Captain was Pike, and not some idiot. But in being that lucky, of course the First Officer had to be the very sexy pointy-eared bastard.  
But then she became the First Officer and he became the Captain. The whole day was full of what-the-hecks anymore.  
The look she and Spock shared was one of plain loathing. Both of them knew she wasn’t going to follow anyone, especially him, easily.  
At least the jump was fun, but then idiot Olsen had to get himself killed, and the Romulans were stronger than Jane had thought. At least Sulu had a sword, and knew how to use it.  
“Olsen had the charges!”  
“I know!”  
“What do we do?”  
“This!”  
Honestly, Spock didn’t look very happy to see her back on the ship, even though they saw each other for a whole of thirty seconds. The words of warning spilled out of her mouth, and she only found a reason when changing out of the blue armored suit. That amount of sexy, no matter how annoying, should never go out like that.  
She took the thought back as soon as she woke up from his nerve pinch. Marooned for mutiny. On Delta Vega.  
Next time she saw him, she was going to knock that little Vulcan smirk right off his flawless face.  
Freaking snow. Freaking ice. Freaking what ever the heck that thing chasing her was.  
She knew she’d never make it away, so the cave seemed like a good idea, but that thing could fit too.  
Well, she knew she was done for, but that didn’t stop her from desperately grabbing at the ice around her. It was pure luck that person saved her with his fancy fire, but he was sort of creepy.  
“Uh… look… I-I don’t know you.”  
“I am Spock.”  
“Bullshit.”

He did look like an older Spock, once she studied him. Definitely lost the sexiness, but definitely Spock.  
What freaked her out most was that she and her version of him were supposed to be friends. That was one of the stupidest things she’d ever heard.  
But he certainly liked her, and helped her quite a bit. She was almost sad to leave him there, but Scotty was quite funny and clearly would stick with her.  
Again, Spock didn’t seem too happy to see her. She did feel slightly guilty about insulting him so much. That is, she felt slightly guilty until he started choking her. Then the guilty went away.  
It was nice to see Bones again for sure. He was looking well, though not particularly happy to see her either. Hm.  
But seeing Bones again wasn’t what she was there to do. She was there to save the Earth, and she knew exactly how it needed to be done.

“Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is Jane Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you are all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I’m ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we’re going down… or they are. Kirk out.”

It was nice that Spock was going with her, or vice versa, whatever. She knew it would turn out well.  
Watching Spock and Uhura make out on the transporter pad was kind of weird, even though she did finally learn Uhura’s first name. But it hurt that that amount of sexy was right there and neither had ever once gone for her.  
But she had to focus now, unless she wanted to get herself killed. Scotty was an idiot, but at least she and Spock were both very capable of taking down a few Romulans.  
It was funny to see his reaction to his future-self’s ship, though he didn’t really show much of one. But then he had to get out of there, and she had to find Pike.  
Of course, with her luck, she found Nero first, and Romulans were freaking strong. She was really having problems with getting beaten up any more.

“Jane T. Kirk was considered to be a great hero. She went on to captain the U.S.S. Enterprise… but that was another life. A life I will deprive you of just like I did your father!”

Looking back on it, she understood why Spock had wanted so badly just to let Nero die later when they were back on the Enterprise with Pike. She wasn’t entirely sure why she offered help, but it was nice to blow the Romulan ship into oblivion.  
And then Scotty kind of made up for being an idiot and got them out of there alive.  
That night, she was wandering the ship and stumbled across the bar. Hm. It had been several days since she had a good drink, over a week even.  
Pike didn’t exactly look impressed when she woke up in Medbay with a killer headache, and Bones looked downright pissed.  
Still, both were nice when she became Captain.

“Thrusters on full.”

She had her ship, and her crew was now finished with sexy Spock as the First Officer, but Bones would always be her favorite to annoy, though it was all out of affection.

“Bones! Buckle up!”

**Author's Note:**

> May be continued.


End file.
